New Town New Name New Life
by LavForFun0930
Summary: When Gabriella finds herself trapped in a world where she not only knows anyone or anything around her, but doesn't even recognize herself. The one thing that makes her feel comfortable in her own skin is her Friday nights spent in front of the TV watching her favorite show starring Troy Bolton.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

****Where am I?

How did I get here?

What is this place?

Who am I?

Waking up amoungst strangers in a place you've never seen before is pretty scary. Waking up without knowing who you are is even worse.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1

_"Hey! Lady! Are you okay?!"_

_I wake up with a cascade of strangers surrounding me and a banging sensation in my head. My vision is blurry and my memory misty._

_"What's going on?" I ask the crowd, my voice raspy._

_With no warning, flashlights are being pointed into my eyes. I'm being carried away. I scream and push and try to call for help. Why is everyone looking at me like I'm crazy?_

That's my only memory. My only memory of my life, anyways. I remember things like Math and baking. I remember trees, art, and beauty. So, if I can remember all of these things, why can't I remember me? Myself? The one thing a person should most definitely know. Mrs. Bolton, my psychologist, thinks it's a side-effect of my concusion, or maybe even my self concious blocking memories out for my own good. Only, it doesn't feel good. It doesn't feel good at all. At this point, I don't care if my memories all came from hell! I just want to know who I am. For now, I'm only Jane. Jane Doe. Plain and simple, no life, no place to belong, just here. Empty.

It's been six months since my first working memory. Six long months, at that. Everyone here at the HealthSouth Rehabilitaion Hospital is great, very welcoming to lonely and scared people. It's nice. But for some strange reason, all of this extra confort and protection makes me feel more afraid. More lonely. More different. But Mrs. Bolton says that's understandable, to feel like an outsider in a place I don't remember knowing, maybe even don't know at all. Albuquerque, New Mexico. I know the place, I could point it out on the map, but I don't remember myself being here. I don't remember anything about myself.

I've made new memories since then, though. My psycho buddy, Brad, always finds me during his free time. He's around my age. Or at least I think he is. We've done tests, found out my knowledge is high school level, around the age of 16. That's the age of a lot of the people Dr. Knowles tries to pair me up with in groups to see how I get along. By my looks, I couldn't be older than 19. It'd just be nice, for once, to know for sure.

But, if there's one thing I know for sure, it's that I love music. It's made a lot of the rough days seem okay, make life seem not as gloomy as it really is. I'm thankful for that. Ashley, another one of my close friends in treatment, says I have a natural talent for anything music related. I can't help but agree. It makes me feel special to know that I'm good at something. Scratch that, I'm great at something.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

_Bright lights flashing every where. Honking nonstop. All I know is that I need to get out. I need to leave._

_*BEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP*_

I've been waking up to this dream every morning since last Monday. I don't know what it means, but I'm hoping it has something to do with my past. Something to do with the real me. Not this so-called Jane Doe I've become.

"Wake up call, Jane," a nurse calls as she walks by. "Mrs. Bolton wants you in her office asap."

Getting out of bed, I slip into a random pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I walk out of my room and head on to Mrs. Bolton's office.

Mrs. Bolton has been so helpful and seems to be the only person that I can really talk to through all this.

As I get to her office I'm hesitant to knock on the door. It sounds like someone's in there. I put my ear to the door to try to listen out of curiosity. I can't make out any words, but the man in there talking to Mrs. Bolton seems very angry. The door suddenly opens and I fall into the toned arms of the person who opened it. I can hear him snicker from my embarrassing state.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask. The way he said it, I can just tell he has a smirk on his face.

I can tell I'm blushing furiously but I get up and fix myself.

"Yes, thank you."

I finally get the courage to look up and when I do I see the most gorgeous set of green eyes.

"I'm Trent. And your are?"

I feel him mocking me with his eyes.

"Oh Jane! Thank goodness you're here! I see you've met my son, Trenton," Mrs. Bolton says as she comes out of her office.

"Yes, Mrs. Bolton," I say finding sudden interest in the tile floors.

"Okay, I've got to get to class. But I'll see you tonight, mom," Trent says as he kisses his mother on the cheek goodbye.

As he walks away I can't help noticing his chiseled arms.

"Please step into my office, Jane. We've gotta a lot of work to do. Especially since-"

For some reason I can't move. I can't stop staring in the direction Trent had left. For some reason he seems so very familiar...


End file.
